Missing
by casey.brown.568
Summary: Dark shadow (Leader of wolvenberg clan) looks around his camp making sure everything is in order, but he has a feeling that something has gone missing. What could be missing? What will happen?


Dark Shadow was sleeping in his cave that was filled with bright purple crystals. Dark Shadow woke from noise outside his cave. He got up and looked out his cave seeing Eliot,Prinstin, and Dilon playing beside his cave. The three pups looked up at him. Shela ran over to them and grabbed them.

"Im sorry Dark Shadow, did they wake you? They some how slipped from me for a sec," Shela said quickly. Dark Shadow watched her.

*Dark Shadow smiled and shook his head* "No, the didn't do anything wrong," he said calmly.

"I'll keep better watch on them leader," Shela said grabbing the pups.

Dark Shadow nodded to her smiling. Once she left Dark shadow left his cave and walked around the camp. Blizzard then joined his side.

"Good morning leader," Blizzard said warmly.

"Morning to you to Blizzard," Dark shadow smiled.

"Everything in camp is going well," Blizzard said proudly.

"Is it," Dark shadow asked.

"Yes sir, all warriors are doing their job and our pups are being trained," Blizzard said.

"Good and Dark clan?," Dark shadow asked again.

"We haven't seen or heard any sign of them," Blizzard said.

"I see, everything seems to be in order, Dark shadow said smiling. Blizzard nodded. Dark Shadow didn't like that there was no sign of dark clan. They were always up to no good, and that gave dark shadow a worried feeling. Not seeing them was unusual. Blizzard noticed a look on Dark shadows face.

"Is everything all right Dark shadow," Blizzard asked.

"Yeah, im fine," Dark shadow replied. He wasn't fine though everything in him felt worried, like something was missing. He shook his head pushing the thought away.

"Well im going to go hunting with the others, care to join us," Blizzard asked Dark shadow smiled.

"Im fine, you go ahead. I have to watch the clan," Dark shadow replied. Blizzard nodded and ran off with the others. Dark Shadow still found it weird that they hadn't seen dark clan. Dark Clan would have done something by now. Dark Shadow went back to his cave confused and worried. Something told him something was missing. What was missing though. Dark Shadow watched his warriors train the pups. What could have been missing he thought.

Dark Shadow got up and went to Omen who layed in the feild. Omen looked at Dark shadow with quietness.

"Hello Dark shadow," Omen said quietly.

"Hello Omen," Dark shadow said.

"Why have you come to me," Omen said looking up at him. Dark Shadow layed beside him.

"Well don't you think its wierd we haven't heard from Dark clan in a while," Dark shadow said worriedly.

"Maybe a little, but why do you ask," Omen asked confused.

"Something doesn't seem right. Dark clan wouldv'e crossed over to our territory by now," Dark shadow said.

"Maybe they've changed or stepped down for a little while," Omen suggested.

"No, I know Ivren and his clan and they wouldv'e done something," Dark shadow said. Omen tilted his head confused.

"Something is telling me that something is missing," Dark shadow said.

"Whats missing though," Omen asked confused on what could be missing.

"I don't know," Dark shadow said just as baffled as Omen. Dark shadow got up and ran back to his cave. When he got there he layed down frusterated. What was missing.

Dark Shadow fell asleep quietly, he woke up during the night hearing a scream. Ruby ran to Dark shadows cave as fast as he could. Ruby burst into his cave out of breathe. Dark Shadow got up fast.

"Ruby what is it? Whats going on?," Dark Shadow asked terrified. Ruby caught his breathe.

"The wolvenberg Ruby is missing," Ruby said quickly. Everything in dark shadows mind fell apart.

"Thats what was missing," Dark shadow said to himself.

"What," Ruby asked confused on what Dark shadow was talking about.

"Nothing, just gather up some warriors," Dark shadow ordered.

Ivren and predator sat laughing in their cave. Ivren sat back holding a red ruby in his claws.

"Oh how stupiud Wolvenberg clan is," Ivren said laughing.

"Yes ivren," Predator laughed with him.

"We've got their preciuos ruby," Ivren said smirking. Predator smiled evily. Ivren got up and walked out his cave. Predator followed him out. Dakota, Salve, and Backa sat in line outside his cave.

"Dark Clan we've got trouble coming and we've got to be ready," Ivren hissed through his fangs. "Stay on guard, watch your back, and don't be stupiud," Ivren sneered at dakota.

"Yes leader," Dakota said. Ivren jerked his head foward. The three dark wolves ran off. Ivren watched.

"Their going to fail us Predator," Ivren hissed.

"Indeed leader, indeed," Predator replied.

Soon the day light turned to pitch black and only the stars and moon gave light. The moons reflection in the river shined brightly. Wolvenberg clan was quiet that night, no battle or fight has broke out yet, but there will be. Ivren intended on getting revenge for everything wolvenberg clan has done to them. Wolvenberg clan lived happily, while they made dark clan starve to death. Things would change though to Ivren...


End file.
